


First impressions

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Ethan is curious about what his wife's first impression of him was, and the truth is amusing





	First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
I was thinking about how ridiculous it was that MC didn't know what Ethan looked like, and if you ask me, he would find it equally amusing, so that's how that fic came to life :D  
Enjoy! <3

Ethan never really thought about how his wife found out about his existence. He knew that he became her idol when it came to all things concerning medicine, she told him that herself, but he never really came around to ask her what happened and when did it happen.

They were laying on the couch in the living room, soft music was playing in the background. The sun has just begun to set, long shadows of their furniture were visible on the carpet and the floor.

Jenner was sitting in his bed by the wall, sleeping but looking up from time to time to look at his owners.

Claire was currently reading a book, focused on the words on the pages. They understood each other so well. He knew how it is when you want to read and someone is interrupting or making it impossible to do it. She knew that too. That’s why they worked together perfectly. There was no feeling of abandonment or misunderstandings because of it.

He’s been watching his wife for a while now, noticing the way her face would change as she read, taking on various expressions. Meanwhile, his mind run wild.

He really wanted to know what her first impression of him was. Both when she first heard of him and when she met him. So, their rules aside, he tightened his arm around her and kissed her forehead before speaking.

“Honey?”

“Yes?” she said, not looking up from her book.

“Sorry to interrupt your reading but… what were your first impressions of me?”

“Ethan, you are aware that there is only one first impression, right?” she laughed but he was looking at her, a serious expression on his face.

“I meant two. First one when you heard about me for the first time. And then the second, when you actually met me.”

“Oh… okay… um… well, I found out about you through my brother’s doctor.”

“Michael?”

“Yes. He was in the hospital for some minor procedure and because our parents had to work and I didn’t want to leave him alone, his doctor said I could stay there. He would sit with me when he had a break and read some books. He was reading _your_ research at the time and he was so amazed by it that he started talking to me about it. It seemed so fascinating, my high school brain didn’t understand much but the idea of being this smart and intelligent and being able to help people helped me make up my mind about what I wanted to do with my life.”

“What were you supposed to be doing before you decided to become a doctor?” he asked, interested in what she was up to before med school.

“Don’t laugh, you already know some of it but… I was supposed to become a theatre actress.” He tried. He really tried. But he lost. His laughter filled the room, his chest moving rapidly. She swatted his arm playfully. “I don’t know what you’re laughing about. You know I can sing. I’ll say more. I made my arts degree while still being in high school. My last year of art and first year of med school overlapped.”

“How did you manage to live and survive?” he was shocked, his wife must have been immortal.

“Well, I didn’t sleep much, that’s for sure. I was glad I finished it though, gave me a lot of experience for my job as a doctor, believe it or not.”

“How so?”

“Well, it’s not always that effective, but I can hide my emotions when I need to. And I don’t have trouble with children, simple song and we’re friends. And I can dance…”

“That is a fact, darling. And I love to dance _with you_.” Ethan whispered that last part straight to her ear, making her giggle.

“That I know. So yeah. I started learning and reading your work, you seemed fascinating to me, your mind was exceptional and beautiful and amazing beyond compare. You became my hero and my inspiration, you pushed me to apply for med school and to excel in my studies without even knowing you did that.”

“I’m so glad I did…” he said quietly and it was her turn to laugh at him. He joined her soon. “Okay, so now the second impression. First day.”

“Well… honey, you know I love you, but I thought you were an asshole.” She giggled and took in his reaction.

“Seriously? An asshole? You were dreaming of meeting me and you thought I was an asshole?”

“That was the first thing that came to my mind when you left me there in the corridor. You helped me save that woman…”

“… and I was calm, teaching and guiding you…”

“… _yes, you were_, but the second she was out of sight and the crisis has ended, you started tearing me apart in front of everyone.”

“I must say that I appreciated your comment about private lessons.” His lips touched her nose playfully and they both laughed.

“So yes, you berated me and left and the first thing I said was that you were an asshole. I didn’t know you were… well, _you_ at the time, only after one of the nurses called you dr. Ramsey…”

“Wait, wait, wait… _you didn’t know it was me?”_

“No clue. You were just another doctor to me in that moment.” She tried not to laugh when she watched his face.

“…_how? _You said I was your idol, that you were looking up to me, keeping up with my work, yet you _didn’t know what I looked like?_” he exclaimed, not understanding how could this have even happened.

“I never really thought about that. Come to think of it, it really seems stupid. But no, I didn’t know or care what you looked like back then. No clue. There are also little to none of the photos of you... anywhere really, so even if I wanted to see what you looked like, I probably would have found nothing. But what I _can tell you, _is that I also thought you were insanely handsome…” he smirked at her. “…_an insanely handsome asshole.”_ She whispered into his ear and shot off the couch, running towards their bedroom. He ran after her, trying to catch her in his arms.

“I’m going to make sure you know _exactly_ what I look like, Claire…” he said loudly before finally catching her and twirling them around, closing the door to their bedroom, their laughter bouncing off the walls.


End file.
